Make it Out Alive
by yazzyazz
Summary: Amethyst Jones is on the run from her past, her pain and love. Mark meets her at her lowest, but can he be her night and shiny knight in armor? Can he be her inspiration and can he prove to her that not all love is bad? *Disclaimer* I do not own the musical RENT or it's cast, just characters I created. I do not own any of the songs or lyrics either. M for sexual and mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples, I love the Movie and musical RENT but my favorite character Mark gets no love. He has one of the best voices and is so cute but ends up by his lonesomes, while everyone else gets a sweety (besides Angel dying of course). WELL NO MORE, I SAY! Warning: I am writing this like they would be in a musical, so when you see **_italics _**it means they are singing. Also, please do not be alarmed if you recognize a song and the full song is not there or parts may be missing, just like in some musicals that use songs from other artist I will no use the whole sing. It's no much work, too much taken space and I just don't want to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own RENT the musical or movies, or its characters and songs. I just own my characters. I also do not own any of the songs used or there titles.**

New York, it's nothing like a fogging gray morning on your day off to make you feel on top of the world. My soon-to-be ex roommate, Roger and his fiancee Mimi were on a little vacation out of the city and I had the entire place to myself. I looked out the window as I drank my coffee, watching people pass up and down the street. It had been a pretty chill day, I went out and got a bagel and some coffee and sat in the park for a little bit to be woken by the crisp, cool air before coming back home. There wasn't much to do today, Collins was out working, and Maureen and Joanne were finishing up the preparations for their wedding (finally).

I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes and sighed. All was peaceful and good 'THUD', or so I thought. I opened my eyes and sat up as I looked up at the ceiling, where the noise came from. We must've gotten a new neighbor or something because I've been hearing shuffling and banging since last night. After Mimi disappeared for those few weeks, she moved in with me and Roger...or more like Roger and I was just there for the ride. It had kept waking me up half the night and I was starting to get tired of it, but was trying to be a good neighbor. When I didn't hear anything after awhile, I blew some air out my nose and closed my eyes as I fell back in the couch cushions. 'THUD' That's it!

I got up from the couch and grabbed some tennis shoes and slide the flat door open. I jogged up the stairs ready to give this guy a piece of my mind. It's a fucking weekday and my day off, can't a guy get some peace around here? When I found the door, I didn't even have to knock to know I had found the right place as I heard another loud 'THUD' coming through. I rolled my eyes as I raised my hand to knock, but stopped when I saw that the door wasn't closed all the way.

Now, being the New Yorker that I am, you would think that I would know better then to just walk in someone's flat in the middle of the day, but I guess today I wasn't thinking. As I heard another 'THUD' I opened my mouth to give out a call I heard a voice

"_How the hell am I supposed to feel?_

_Hope I swim good, fuck the deal" _'THUD'

"_If I fall I'ma take it down like a pill_

_Why you show me that cold love? Hate the chill" _'THUD' "Stupid prick," a female voice said. I pushed my head a little more in the door and to try to get a better look.

"_Pressure down my spine, ah yeah_

_It's all good, it's not real, it's 4-9_

_It's all nothing, no, no" '_THUD'

"Hello, hi um I'm from downstairs," I said in a raised voice, but soon I hear another thud, I rolled my eyes thinking they probably couldn't hear over...whatever they were doing in there. I slide the door fully open and saw in the middle of what looked like what they made their living room, a girl. A girl with thick and curly dark brown hair that to her waist. The girl hadn't turned or seen me yet as she ran her hand through her hair.

"And your dick wasn't even decent," she said raising her voice an octave. That's when I saw her raise her other arm and in it was a sledge hammer. What the living Hell? She reached to the side and grabbed something and put it where she had been hammering.

"_And maybe you'll find a way_

_To keep me a floating when I can't" _'THUD'

"_But you know I won't_

_'Cause you know I'll" _She suddenly let out a small sob and started going to town on whatever she was destroying. She let out a snarl as she brought her hammer down

"_Fall too deep, too deep to get outta here _'THUD'

_Too deep, too deep to get outta here _'THUD'

_House burnt down, burnt down to the fucking ground _'THUD' 'THUD'

_I don't even care now if I make it out _'THUD'

_Can't get out my head, it's the atmosphere _"THUD'

_Colours change, blue grass like the Lumineers_

_I'm too deep, too deep to get outta here_

_Too deep, too deep to get outta here" _'THUD'

She let out a little whimper and rubbed her free hand over her eyes

"_And how do we make it out alive"? _Maybe this was not the best time to address the noise, I thought to myself. I'll come back when she looks more stable. I turned to move out the apartment when I heard her yell out even louder than before and thought that I had been caught. She had raised the hammer high over her head and was just slamming it down over and over again, forgetting completely about the song.

"How you like that Jacob, won't be fucking playing games with my money anymore," she said laughing, at who I don't know, But I knew that I had to stop her, she was going to put a hole through the floor the way she was going! I wrung my hands together and looked out the door, praying someone with more experience with the unstable would just pass by and help me. Where was Maureen when I needed her? I took cautious steps towards the woman, trying to make sure I avoided the singing sledgehammer that was just going in every direction now. As I went to tap her shoulder, I quickly ducked out of its way as it came towards my head.

"Ok wait whoa," I yelled out involuntarily, out of reaction of the hammer almost smashing my head. I must've scared her out of her because she screamed out herself and whipped around, holding the sledgehammer above her head and breathing hard. Besides my first initial shock of seeing someone in their place just hammering away, I was shocked to see that the crazy lady was...pretty. A better word would be gorgeous, if you wanted to be truthful. The long, thick hair that I had first seen as I came in haloed a round, coco brown face with almond shaped hazel eyes.

Her full lips hung open as she panted, showing straight white teeth. My eyes traveled down her petite but curvy body that was covered by blue skin tight workout shorts and a white wife beater that clung to her chest.

"Wait, wait! I'm from downstairs, I was just trying to figure out where all the banging was coming from," I yelled out, putting my arms out in front of me to protect myself if needed. The girl let out a loud sigh and finally out the hammer down with a small 'thud' to the floor and put her hand to her chest as she let out another breath.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would be able to hear me-"

"What are you doing," I interrupted her as I looked down at the floor where she was hammering and saw an old mattress and on that old mattress was debris- no it was broken pieces of things. I could make out a piece of a game system, the outer shell of a computer screen and a NIkon camera that had yet to feel her wrath. "Where you about to destroy that camera," I said in horror. I could probably afford a camera like that if I saved a few bucks from a few paychecks, but to have it there in front of me on a chopping block.

She looked down at the camera and looked back at me.

"Do you like photography," she asked me softly. I found myself struggling to answer at the moment.

"Um..well yea- I mean -," I stuttered around my words as she picked up the camera from the side of the bed and pushed it into my hands.

"Please take it, as a apology about the noise," she says shrugging her shoulders and smiling at the ground.

"Wait, I can't take this-"

"Yes you can. Please, take it and enjoy, I'd rather have someone else be happy with it instead of just watching it collect dust," she said.

"Or become dust," I said, not taking my eye off the bed still in front us. She quirked a bow before looking back at the bed.

"Oh" she said, before giggling nervously. "Bad break up. Sadly, I was stupid and in love and he liked to spend my money and not have a job".

"So….I guess all these things you're destroying were gifts you got for him," I asked cautiously. She still had the sledgehammer in her hand and even though she was beautiful, I wasn't going to test her. She nodded her head and I sall the smile on her face flicker for a moment before it returned and she raised her hand for me to shake.

"My name Amethyst, what's yours," she said, giving me a gorgeous smile. I froze for a moment, just looking at her hand before slowly giving her mine and shaking it.

"Mark, it's Mark," I said, letting my eyes travel down her again. He must've been an idiot to not an try keep such a gorgeous lady. The last time I had a woman like her even pay me any attention, I was kissing her feet and the very ground she walked on….and that was Maureen. "Um...when did you move in here"?

"Last night," she quickly stated putting the sledgehammer down on the floor and walking to get a broom leaning on the wall. I raised a brow wondering how that could've happen because I saw no moving van or a bunch of friends moving furniture.

"Oh did your friends help you move," I said, My words drifting off as I watched her bend over to pick up a dust pan and come back over to me.

"Nah, I moved myself in," she said kneeling down to the ground and sweeping up the debris. After I could find the will to try and not look down her shirt, I looked around her flat that had more furniture than I think mine and Roger's did. There was a big queen size bed , covered in a soft, fuzzy teal comforter that was further behind the four sectioned black coach we were in front of. There was a small table that could fit four next to her balcony window and was covered in a purple cloth with Indian patterns drawn on it. In front of us was a decent sized tv sitting on a shelf filled with books. By her door, there was a purple landline phone sitting on a little table plugged into her wall

"Well I definitely know why I hardly got any sleep last night," I said softly, but not softly enough.

"Please don't tell me that I kept you awake last night too," she said,getting up from the floor and walking to her kitchen, to throw out the contents of the dustpan. Me and by big stupid mouth, I thought.

"Wait, don't feel bad please. I was getting in late from work anyway and my roommate isn't there, so it's not like you woke up the entire city," I said trying to make a joke and get the concerned look on her face. As her brows drew together she chewed on the bottom of her lip. My eyes traveled down as watched as her tongue snuck out and brushed against her bottom lip, feeling my throat go dry as I made myself look back into her eyes.

"How can I not feel bad? Please let me make this up to you, I hate making bad first impressions," she said with a pleading look. "Let me take you to dinner, my treat".

I opened my mouth to refuse her offer again, but caught myself before even speaking a word as I looked over my situation. Now Mark, your roommate is out of town, all your friends are busy and a beautiful chocolate goddess just invited you to a dinner that you don't have to pay for. Was it just my lucky day or was someone playing a trick on me? I looked back at Amethyst, who was doing a little bounce that made her breast jiggle as she moved. I gulped down some air and shrugged my shoulders.

"Um...ok, I know and Indian place that is close by," I finally answered. The worried look was wiped from her face and replaced with a bright smile as she ran her hand through he hair.

"Great, I guess I'll just come up and get you," she said, thinking for a minute "Say around fiveish"?

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," I said as I awkwardly waved my hand as I made my way through her door, but paused and looked back at her. "On second thought...I know this isn't a date or anything, but could I keep some of my masculinity by coming and getting you"?

Amethyst smiled shyly and looked down to her counter, to me.

"Would you like to call it a date to regain some of your masculinity from me asking you to dinner," she asked. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I became a little stumped from the question. Amethyst laughed and waved her hand at me. "I'm just fucking with you Mark, you can come get me to uphold your masculinity".

"Oh...thank you," it came out more of a question because I wasn't really sure what I should be thanking her for. She giggled and waved a hand at me.

"No problem, I'll see you around five," she said. I smiled back at her, feeling the most shy I have this entire conversation and lifted the camera in a mid wave.

"Thanks for the camera and I'll see you," I said before sliding her door closed, all the way. I turned away from the door and started making my way down the stairs before I stopped and looked back at Amethyst door. Did that really happen?

**The song Make it Out Alive is by Nao. I am in looooooove with this song. If you keep reading you'll understand why I picked this to be Amethyst first song as we go deeper into her story. I'm just so glad to finally be doing this because I have always loved Mark and he never gets any love, I mean how does everyone (besides Benny) find true love, but one of the most awesome characters not getting dome snooky at least? I hope everyone likes it!**


	2. Taj Mahal

Amethyst Jones, now why the Hell did you have to go and do something like that, I thought to myself as I watched my cute neighbor named Mark leave my flat and I lock the door after him. You just left a shitty relationship with the shittiest guy, why just jump at the first guy that comes at you? Then again, he was the one that came into your flat, but I didn't have to suggest dinner when I already gave him the stupid camera as an apology! Darn my stupid friendliness, groaned to myself. I leaned against my kitchen counter and thought about how that relationship, how it had changed me and the way I thought of people.

Before I had met Jacob's dumbass, I saw the good in the most terrible people but now I was weary of everyone who came around me. So why did I just jump at the chance to hang out and have dinner with a guy that I've only known for a few minutes? Maybe I was lonely, being in a new area with no friends or family really around. Maybe it was because he was really cute and I kind of had a thing for quiet guys. No, I said to myself. This is just a little dinner for being so rude, we may become friends but he's just my neighbor and I don't need anymore trouble with men.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head as I walked over to my large window and looked at the busy street, full of people walking through their lives. I laid my hands on the top of my head and looked down at a group of girls talking and laughing together as they walked down the windy streets of New York. Could that ever be me again, happy?

"_Are we committed? No" _I closed my eyes and turned from the window and flopped my arms down by my side.

"_Are you really here to ride or die? _I opened my eyes and looked up at my clock, seeing it was almost twelve-thirty.

_Ain't no way we coming out alive_

_Is this what you want"? _I had decided that I was tired of the world for a moment, a nice nap would do me some good.

"_Now for the moment, woah" _I rubbed my eyes as and yawned as I walked over to my bed.

"_Why are we reckless when we care so much"? _I paused mid step and couldn't help thinking how stupid I was to invest in a relationship that I was in by myself.

"_We never plan to get our hearts involved"_ I wiped away a quick tear and turned around and left myself fall into my fluff filled bed.

"_I just hope that we ready if we fall"_

"_Fall too deep, too deep to get outta here" _I laid there looking up at my ceiling that was decorated with colorful pieces of glass that I hung up there on string. It was cloudy today, but on a sunny day I would hope it would fill the place with color.

"_Too deep, too deep to get outta here_

_House burnt down, burnt down to the fucking ground_

_I don't even care now if I make it out_

_Can't get out my head, It's the atmosphere_

_Colours change, blue grass like the Lumineers" _I gather my covers from under me and start putting them over me.

"_I'm too deep, too deep to get outta here_

_Too deep, too deep to get outta here" _I turn myself to my side and lay down, snuggling with a pillow and close my eyes.

"_How will we make it out alive"?_

Mark

Shit. Shit. Shit. I had been repeating this as I stood in the mirror and looked myself up and down. I was wearing one of my sweater and some dark jeans and a gray jacket. I hated that I looked so plain in my eyes. I ran my hands through the front of my hair, trying to give it some more lift, or something. I straightened my back and fixed my glasses, like that was going to change anything. Fuck it, I thought to myself, it's not a real date or anything anyway. Just a friendly get together between new neighbors.

I didn't ask her out, so it wasn't date. I lifted my wrist and looked at my watch, 5:05, I should start heading up soon. Not right on the dot, making myself look desperate but not too late to make me look like an ass. I looked at the mirror one more time and pointed to my reflection.

"It's just dinner, stop being so nervous. You're going to go eat and then you're both going to come back to your own home's and go on with your lives," I said. "It's not like a girl like that could be interested in you anyway". Great motivational speech Mark. I let my head fall and I picked up my keys and wallet as I made my way out the door. After I locked up, I stared up at the staircase that led to Amethyst flat and willed myself to start walking up them. It was so quiet that I could hear my steps echo through the empty stairwell as I walked up the flight of stairs.

When I got to her door, I didn't even realize how quickly I had made it. Well, it was only one flight of stairs, so why should it take long? Shut up, stop over thinking this, just knock on her damn door! I raised my hand and gently tapped on the cold door. I could hear shuffling from the other side and soon the cranks of Amethyst unlocking her door. As she opened the door, my breath caught in my throat as I looked down at her and she smiled immediately. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with two small braids framing by her face. She wore no makeup, but lips were lightly coated with a clear gloss.

I looked further down and seeing her outfit that consisted of a black shirt that showed some of her midriff, a blue jean trench coat that went to her calves and a pair of loose black pants (they actually looked like mens), that hid some of her curves and a pair of brown Timberland boots. Her fingers were covered in silver rings of different shapes and sizes.

"Well, look who it is," she said tilting her head to the side as she looked up at me. "Or did you come to back out"?

"W-what- no, no! I'm not backing out, I'm ready...to go to the restaurant that is," I said, trying to find the best words to not make me sound like a idiot. What the hell is wrong with my brain today? She quirked a brow at me and reached to the side of her to get a black mini leather backpack. I took a step back as she stepped out her flat and locked the door behind her, before she turned back to me. She looked away from her door to me and walked forward until she was in front of me. I looked down at her as I drank in her brown eyes, noticing small speckles in one of her irises. She finally brought and arm up to pat my arm.

"Relax Mark, we haven't even walked outside the building and you already look like I'm gonna eat you," she said before winking and brushing past me. I closed my eyes and sighed as I turned and followed her down the stairs and out the building. As usual, the streets were full of people, going who knows where and everywhere. Amethyst took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. "Awww that fresh New York air".

I felt the corner of my mouth go up as I started walking us in the direction of the restaurant.

"I guess where you were before wasn't as spectacular," I asked as she started walking by my side and putting her hands in her pockets.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm from Kings," she said.

"Kings, what are you doing out here then, when rent is so much cheaper out there," I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the concrete.

"Needed something new, something different I guess," she said. "You know, new places, new faces"?

"Really, you just got up one morning and said 'I'm going to move to New York'," I asked. She giggled a little, making me chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't say it was like that. Sometimes you just need a new start".

"You're braver than me, I haven't even really made a new friend in the past year".

"So I guess you know that black guy waving us down"? I looked from her to where she was pointing and saw Collins jogging and waving at us. I stopped walking, making Amethyst stop and I waved back to him.

"Yea,that's one of my friends," I said.

"Oh good, I thought he was one of those New York crazies and I was gonna have to taze him," she said calmly. I looked over her her, wide eyed and she nervously started twisting one of her braids around her finger. "What, a girls gotta be prepared now a days".

I was about to give a reply, when I heard the sound of panting and saw Collins run up to us, his eyes homing in on Amethyst next to me.

"Mark, I was just just about to come up. I called but you didn't answer," he said and then looked over at Amethyst. "And now I see why, Tom Collins hun but everyone calls me Collins and who may you be". Collins extended his hand out towards Amethyst to shake.

Amethyst smiled at me and then Collins and took his hand and shook it.

"Amethyst Jones, you can call me Ame if you want," she said. Collins hummed with interest and raised a brow over at me with a sly smile.

"Ohh Amethyst, parents crystal lovers," he asked.

"Mom's obsessed," she answered.

"And why have I never been graced with your presence until now," he asked now.

"Oh well Amethyst just moved in last night," I said.

"Into Mimi's old place," he asked. I nodded and looked over at Amethyst who seemed a little lost.

"Mimi is my roommates fiance, who also lives with us now," I pointed over to Collins, who was still holding onto Amethyst hand like she was a princess, but she didn't seem to mind at all. "Collins used to be our roommate with a few other friends".

"Sounds like it was a party everyday," she said.

"Oh, it was a party everyday living with Maureen," he said. I automatically word the mouth 'no' as soon as he starts sounding out her name, but it was too late. I rolled my eyes but straightened my face when Amethyst turned back to look at me.

"Old roommate," she asked.

"Old girlfriend," Collins interjected. Thank you Collins, I really needed the help.

"Ooooohhh, gotcha," she said leaning over and 'whispering' to Collins, who just laughed.

"Ahem, well Amethyst and I were just on our way to dinner at the Taj Mahal (I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better name)," I said, hoping this would be a way to escape some embarrassment. Amethyst let go of Collins hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Would you like to come and join us Collins, if it's cool with Mark that is," she asked looking over at me. Collins looked over at me and gave me another one of his sly smiles before looking down at Amethyst.

"Thanks for the offer missy, but it's been a long day and I'd like to take a rest and get some beer, so Mark if you'd be so kind to give me the keys," Collins said rolling his hand out and opening his palm to me. I realized what he wanted and started digging in my pockets for my keys and nearly drop them before handing them over to a still smiling Collins. He took the keys in his hand and pocketed them. "So, should I wait up for you"?

"No-yes! I mean yes," I said, scrunching my face as Amethyst and Collins both laughed at my struggle to get out words.

"Ok well, I'll try to stay up, but don't be out too late mister," he said wagging his finger at me. "And you , I will have to make sure Mark invites you down for one of our get together s".

Amethysts face brightened up with surprise, but she smiled back at Collins.

"I'm just a flight of stairs away, come get me anytime," she said. Collins gave her one more smile before lifting the bag on his shoulder and giving us a wink. Before we could walk away, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind to see Collins, walking backwards and pointing to Amethyst back and giving me a thumbs up. I waved him away and looked back around to see Amethyst smirking at me. I almost trip mid-step, did she see that? Oh God, she probably thinks I'm a fucking creep or something.

"So, I guess you don't go out with girls a lot I'm guessing," she asked, putting her hands behind her back as she kept walking, but slowed down and looked back at me when she realized I wasn't following her. That would make sense since I was the one, directing us to the restaurant. I let out a nervous laugh as I started walking us in the right direction again.

"Not really, not since my ex," I said.

"Bad breakup," she asked. I felt my brow knit together as I thought about how to answer that one, before shaking my head.

"Not bad per say, just...really weird, but Maureen has always been over the top about...well everything actually. We're still friends though".

"And the new guy is ok with that, i'm assuming there's a new guy".

"New girl".

Amethyst opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She twisted her face in confusion and then her eyes got big as she nodded her head and let out a long "oooooooohhhh". "Yea we're actually all good friends".

"Wow that's an interesting dynamic right there. You have to be the most chill guy I've ever met to not let that bother you". I laughed out as we finally walked up to the restaurant, I opened the door for Amethyst and let her walk in as I followed. The Taj Mahal wasn't super fancy or anything like that, but it had a lot of personality. The place looked like we had gone back in time to India. Beautiful carpeting, pillows in areas you have to take a step to instead of chairs, oil lamps that dimmed the room beautifully instead of bright lights. I'm just realizing now that this place was pretty romantic and it was a little boost to my ego to see Amethyst face light up as she looked around the place.

"Wow, remind me to have you direct me to all restaurants in the area for here on out," she said looking around as we walked up to the hostess podium. A young woman smiled and greeted us as we got closer.

"Just two for tonight," she asked. Amethyst and I both nodded and the hostess picked up two menus and guided us to the side, where there were cubbies with shoes in each one. "Please just put your shoes in one of the cubbies, I'll give you a number so you can retrieve them later".

Amethyst blew out a low, long whistle and looked over at me.

"Authentic and fancy," she said. I couldn't keep the snort that crept out in and nodded.

"Best Indian restaurant in New York," I answered. After giving each other one more look, we took off our shoes, out them in their cubbies and followed the hostess and side and got seated. As I sat down Amethyst kept standing and rolled her shoulders back to let her coat I noticed the looks she got from men in the room. She wasn't even really doing anything that you would think would bring her a lot of attention, just standing there and taking her coat off and and turning her head to look at the decor. It was a little eerie and it almost made me want to get up and cover her with her coat, so I could shield her from these pervs.

I had to admit it though, the looks that were given to me as Amethyst sat down...they made a guy feel kind of good. When I was with Maureen, I never got looks of envy from other guys that were staring at her. Usually, because she was too busy flirting with the guy who was staring her down and I would end up sitting there and watching the entire thing.

"Hey, are you ok," Amethyst suddenly asked me, looking over at me with concern now.

"What? No yea I'm fine just starving,have you gotten to take a look at the menu yet," I asked quickly trying to divert my attention and raising the menu from between us.

"I don't know yet, I'm usually a tikka masala or butter chicken kind of girl," she said, picking up the menu and looking over it. Soon after, a waiter came to where we were sitting and asked for our order.

"Hello, my name is Sam and I'll be your waiter this evening. Have you guys decided what you want," he asked, pulling a pen and notepad out. Amethyst put down her menu and looked up at the waiter.

"I'll go ahead and have some butter chicken with a side of naan bread and some water please," she turns her head and looks over at me. "Order whatever you want Mark, like I said it's on me". My brows raised a bit, surprised she wouldn't be worried about how much I would be spending. Saying "order whatever you want" can be a dangerous thing to say to some people.

"I'll just have some shrimp curry and a Coke," I said and handed the menu over to the waiter. He smiled at both of us and went on his way to put in our orders. Amethyst leaned back on the pillows behind as and looked over at me.

"So neighbor, tell me about yourself," she said smirking at me. I turned myself to get a better look at her and gave my own shy smile.

"Um, well what do you want to know, you already know about my turned lesbian ex," I joked, getting a bright white smile from her.

"Well, maybe what do you do for a living," she asked.

"Well, I work commission at Buzzline," I said, watching her face fall a little as she raised a brow. "I know it sounds like selling out, but that's why it's commission and for things I want to film, so I don't completely give up my soul".

The last comment made us both laugh a little, before she looked back at me.

"The last time I saw anything watching worthwhile on Buzzline was that protest that was around here, you know about those renters that were getting screwed over by that studio or something".

Her comment made me smile even more, she had actually seen that? I have to admit, besides the final film I made after Angel died, the protest is probably one of my best pieces of work I've made.

"You actually watched that," I asked.

"Hell yea man, all my friends wouldn't shut up with that "Leap of Faith" song for weeks. I couldn't eat a yogurt without them yelling out 'moo with me' every time," she said raising her arms dramatically in front of her.

"That's reassuring for my filming career then," I said laying back against the pillows and looking from the corner of my eye as she piece my words together. Her jaw suddenly went on a trip to the floor and she pointed at me as she slowly turned to me. Before she could get a chance to speak, Sam, our waiter came back and dropped off our drinks.

"You're the guy who took the video," she excitedly stated in a whisper yell as Sam sat our drinks down in front of us and turned and walked away to check on our food. "You did an awesome job on that, I loved your editing on it, very raw".

I felt my cheeks start to turn red from embarrassment as she got even more excited. I've never really had anyone gush about my work in front of me before.

"Well thanks, I didn't think it would be a big hit out in Kings". Amethyst picked up her water and took a sip before nodding.

"Oh yea, my friend Tony even used it as presentation to show what happens when you try to take away basic human needs". Basic human needs huh, that was a little food for thought. I'm glad there was something to break the ice though, so I wouldn't say something stupid.

"So you went to school, what for," I asked.

"For art," she said with a shy smile. Strange, mot artist I knew had their art all around their place. Maybe she left all her at back in Kings or maybe she was just very successful at selling it. Before I could ask, our waiter came back with our orders and placed them, along with some utensils in front of us before smiling at both of us and departing. As I grabbed for my fork and started digging in, I noticed that Amethyst went straight for the bread and started breaking it off and scooping up the meat and juices with it.

"So you're an artist then, are you working in one of the local galleries," I asked. I watch some of the smile leave her eyes and automatically regretted asking as she slowly chewed her food and swallowed before she answered.

"I..used to paint, but I haven't picked up a brush for maybe two years now," she said ripping off another piece of the flat bread.

"Really why'd you stop, if you don't mind me asking"? She shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at me.

"It's no big secret I..I guess I just lost my inspiration". She brings her thumb to her lips and sucks off a bit of sauce from it. "I guess it's kind of the reason I came out here. Maybe a new place and a new clear head can help me get back into the space I need".

I nodded my head as I took in another spoonful of curry and rice.

"Well they say there's a bunch of different things that can bring back inspiration, a move, a death, love-"

I stopped talking when I heard Amethyst make a choking sound and looked over at her. Her hand that wasn't holding the glass, was on her chest and her eyes were narrowed. She took a deep breath in through her nose and swallowed whatever was caught in her thought and put her glass down to start eating her food again.

"I'm gonna pray that doesn't happen," she said. I swallowed my food slowly and put my money on that this was about the asshole named Jacob.

"Falling in love," I finally asked. She nodded her head.

"It's honestly a horrible waste of time and sacrifice," she said and continued eating her food. I had heard about bad breakups, but saying love is a waste of time and sacrifice didn't sit well with me. Now hearing it from her it didn't help and I felt a small pang in my stomach as she said it so casually.

"Yea, but that's just one guy, one relationship," I said lifting my index finger between us. "You can't just base love off that, you're still young".

"The only relationship," she said in between chews. Only relationship, as in one? I must've not heard her right.

"Only relationship? As in-"

"And first boyfriend too". She smiled over at me and giggled as I sat there, trying to figure out how such a drop dead gorgeous girl had only just started dating, unless they had been dating since they were kids. She smiled even more as I kept pondering and took another bite of her food. "My parents had me pretty young, so they didn't allow me to date until I was eighteen, but I didn't meet him until I was nineteen".

Talk about some strict parents. I wanted to keep digging though. I don't know why, but my curiosity is very peeked.

"When did you guys break up," I asked.

"Just about a month ago, we had dated for about four years," she said. I turned myself to where I was laying on my side, and looking Amethyst up and down dramatically. She let out a little laugh and I saw a blush rise in her cheeks that she turned her head to hide. "What are you doing Mark"?

"I'm trying to figure out what is so wrong with you. No hump and it looks like your eye isn't lazy," I said, getting another laugh out of her.

"I just wasn't worried about guys, I was too into my art and I understood what my parents were trying to do," she said turning on her side more and looking at me. Now here was the question that may end this conversation.

"Why did you guys breakup," I asked. She opened her mouth and closed it, before chewing in her bottom lip.

"He didn't want a relationship, he wanted a doormat or maybe something else, I don't know anymore to be honest with you," she said laughing a little but I could see that it was to hide some of the pain I could hear in her voice. "I was dumb and he was my first and my first love….I guess, I just devoted myself too much into the relationship".

I wanted to tell her that she wasn't dumb for loving a person or for being devoted to him. That there was a guy out there who would appreciate and cherish her and that love. Soon, our waiter came back and took our empty plates and refiled our glasses. Before he left he laid down the check between us and smiled at Amethyst.

"Just pay whenever you're ready". Before walking away. As we were left alone I was trying to think of a way to bring that smile back to her face, to cheer her up.

"Being devoted to a person doesn't make you stupid," I finally said softly. She snorted and picked up her water to take a sip of her water.

"It is when you have all the signs in front of you and you just choose to ignore them, like a dumb ass," she said sighing. I pushed up my glasses and rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I can personally say that even the smartest people put up with some of the most shitty situations and when it's obvious," I said. I watched her shoulders fall a little and she looked over at me with some uncertainty as she brushed a braid away from her face.

"You..really think so," she asked softly. I pushed my glasses up and smiled, glad to see that I must be getting through to her.

"Of course, take from the guy who is still friends with the girl that cheated on him and the girl she cheated on him with," I said with a laugh. It died down a little though as I watched her eyes get wide at my words. I forgot how people from the outside may get a little shocked by that type of situation. I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, probably a little too accepting of the situation".

"Maybe a little too much for my taste, but I get what you mean," she said giving me a small smile. She's a vision, I wonder if her ex-boyfriend knew that or just didn't even care. It was a little embarrassing, but I almost didn't want this night to end. Maybe it was the enjoyment I was getting from the envious look or it was the warm feeling I was getting around her, I couldn't really tell you. I decided to take a chance and put myself out there, hopefully I wouldn't regret it.

"Hey, if it's not a weird thing to ask," I said turning away from her a bit as she put all her attention on me. "Since you treated me to dinner, maybe I could treat you to dessert. There's a great Italian bakery near by that stays open twenty-four hours".

Amethyst raises her index finger to her chin and taps it as she purses her lips and thinks.

"Do they sell cannolis," she asked.

"Best in town," I answered back.

"You had me at cannolis, let's get the Hell out of here," she said getting her backpack and unzipping it to take out her wallet, or at least I thought she was. She took out a huge roll of bills and unraveled them to start counting out how much she needed and put it on top of the check. Then, she took out a few extra bills and put it under the check. I was making good money now, but she looked like she was a high roller with all those bills. A strange feeling of relief washed over me though when I didn't realize they were all ones, something Mimi said was a sure sign to tell who worked at her old job, the CatScratch Club.

I don't know how but then I started thinking of the image of Amethyst, standing on stage and going around a pole. Images of her figure in the shorts and tank top she had on earlier popped in my head and made me think how good she would look in a bikini, smirking at me in the audience. Raising her finger and waving it in a come here motion.

"Mark, do you hear me talking to you," a voice said, bringing me out of my naughty thoughts. I tried my best to keep the red from appearing in my cheeks as I looked back at Amethyst, packing her things in her backpack. I hope it wasn't obvious what I had been thinking about. I could already feel how tight my pants were getting and turned myself a little in hopes that she or anybody else didn't see it.

"Yea, um let me just go to the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you at the door," I asked. She nodded her head and I stood up, trying not to make it obvious that I had a little problem in my pants. When I finally got to the bathroom and calmed my nerves, I kept wondering what was wrong with me. Here this nice girl has had a crappy run and she invites me to dinner and what do I do, fantasize about her stripping on stage. What was I, twelve? I shook my head and flushed the toilet and washed my hands, before heading to the front of the restaurant. Amethyst was right in the front like she said she would be, but she wasn't alone.

A tall black man, with an athletic build and a low hair cut was leaning on the wall next to her and smiling. I discreetly scooched myself over, wondering if cannoli's were going to be canceled.

"So, I think it's really sweet that you're being nice, going out with a guy like that but why don't you just send him home? I can show you a real good time," he said looking down at her. Amethyst doesn't even look up at him and studies her nails with care.

"A real good time huh," she said, still looking at her nails. The guy moves a little closer to her.

"Yea, whatever you want to do," he says.

"Well, the only thing I can think of that I want is to get as far as possible from you," she said, shocking myself and the man. Did I just hear that right? The guy gives a nervous chuckle and looks down at Amethyst, brow raised.

"Excuse me," he ask. Amethyst looks up at him with a small smile.

"You're excused," she said with laughter in her voice. "I'm sorry, I just hate haters and you sir are a hater. If you're so smoove as you think you are, why didn't you ask me out in front of the guy I came here with instead of waiting until he left me alone for a minute"?

You know, that's a good question. Why didn't you do that guy?

"Or maybe you thought there could be a slight chance I'd reject you and you didn't want to look bad in front of a guy you call a 'nerd', someone I'm just being 'nice' to as you stated"?

Talk about ego boost, I should have her around me more often. Feeling less like I was going to be tossed aside for the next guy, I emerged from where I had been standing and made it look like I was just walking from the bathroom. Amethyst looked over at me and smiled.

"Well, you have a good evening sir and better luck next time," she said walking over to me as I made a way to the door and opened it for her.

"Ready for those cannoli's," I asked.

"Let's go," she said.

"Hey um, that guy wasn't bothering you or anything was he," I asked awkwardly, feeling the need to be a little concerned. She just shook her head and shrugged.

"Just a dude being a jerk, nothing I couldn't handle". Suddenly, a gush of the last of winter cold brushed past us and Amethyst stopped walking and let out a big, dramatic shiver. "Ohhh it's chilly".

I noticed her coat was unbuttoned and couldn't stop myself from coming in front of her and buttoning up the buttons closest to her stomach. As I made my way up, I came face to face with her and realized what I was doing and how close we were to each other. All I had to do was lean and our noses would've brushed against one another. She looked back at me as I silently looked back at her, before the brush of a nearby passersby brushed against my shoulder.

"Sorry...my mom always saying I'll get pneumonia if I leave my coat open like that and you….um-"

"Mark, no worries. At least I can tell my mom she's not the only one who buttons up my jackets 'cause I always have them open," she said shrugging her shoulders with a smile. I twisted my lips into a smile and laughed a little with her, so me and her mom had something in common, ha!

"Well, let's go get those cannoli's before we find out my mom was right," I said turning and having us walk again.

"Aye aye captain," she said saluting me and making us laugh into the night.

_**Still Make it Out Alive by Nao. On that note: someone please give me a cannoli**_


	3. Kitty Cat

Amethyst

I have to admit, these last few days after moving here….have been quite enjoyable. Ok, it was mostly Mark that was making it enjoyable. His roommates hadn't been back yet from their vacation so when he wasn't working at Buzzline, were were hanging out. My best friend Lionel was worried that I was hanging out with a new guy way too quickly, but I let him know that Mark was just a friend and reminded him that love was no longer something for me. A really cute friend, whose company I enjoyed and how could I forget about his friend Collins? You could tell that he was the older one of the bunch, he never seemed to stress over the little things.

He told me about his partner, Angel who had died from AIDS almost a year prior. He told me that Angel and Mark had been really good friends and even though he took her death hard, Mark actually used Angel as inspiration for a piece he made about them and their entire year. You could tell that he was very passionate about his filming and it inspired me to want to get my inspiration back.

That was my mission today. I was sitting in Central Park, watching people as they passed by. Mom's playing with their babies, elders feeding birds and playing chess, a dog running away from its owner. I used to paint honestly anything that came into my mind and made in into my own interpretation. I almost felt like a black Frida Kahlo, painting the world as I saw it through my eyes. I sipped my chai latte and closed my eyes as I tried to listen to the world around me, sometimes I would paint my perception of a sound, how it made me feel.

Shit. I open my eyes and looked around me again and looked up at the sky, waiting for something to pop in my head. Nothing. I groaned to myself and took another sip of my latte and looked around the park again. My gaze landed on a couple who was sitting on a bench close to me and making out, clouds of breath floating around their heads. They made me absolutely sick. I guess the chai wasn't doing it for me, if I was bitter at 10 a.m.. I didn't hate couples or other people loving each other…..just keep that shit away from me. As I stated before, I didn't need love back in my life, that got me nothing but trouble. It seemed like it was time to leave though because now the girl had crawled her way into the guys lap and everyone was gawking at them.

I got up with a sigh and made my way out of the park and to the train station. I watched as people their way to work, reading the newspaper, drinking coffee and talking until it was time to get off at their stop. I was glad that I wouldn't have to look for a job for a while, with all the money that Jacob had made off me (yea I took it, arrest me) I wasn't going to need to work. I had already paid for the apartment a few months in advance , so there was nothing big to worry about at the moment.

I got up from the seat I was sitting and walked off the train, once it was my stop. I loved walking through the subway stations, it was one of the things I loved about living here. It seemed like it was a different world and showed so many different faces. The old men that always sat on the bench and talked to each other, the man who sat in front of a wall and played his sitar, or even the old homeless woman who I always dropped a dollar in the jar for, like today. She looks up at me as I drop in the dollar and smiles at me.

"Thank you baby," she said as I waved and walked off from her. "You need to put a smile on your face sometimes baby".

I stopped walking and turned and looked over my shoulder at her.

"I beg your pardon," I asked. She smiled at me again and put her big blanket over her.

"Smile sometimes baby, you too pretty to look that sad everytime I see you," she said laying down. I stood there and stared at her for a moment before making my way up the stairs that led to my block. I hated when people said that, I wasn't different from any other person and I could be sad as much as I wanted to. So ugly people could be sad but "pretty" people had no right to show their emotions, bullshit! I turned the corner that led to the street of my apartment and sighed. I didn't even think I was that pretty, I haven't thought about myself in a long time.

Jacob use to say that if I was really beautiful I wouldn't be used as a whore, really beautiful girls wouldn't let themselves get pimped out. That's right because it was my fault, if I had been stronger I would've let a long time ago. I wouldn't of let him do any of those horrible things to me and treat me like a piece of hot shit. I had closed my eyes and realized that this probably wasn't the best idea because I'm in New York and someone will probably think I'm crazy. Also, not running into to anything would be nice.

I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where I had suddenly stopped. I hadn't even realized that I had stopped walking and had stopped on the side of the sidewalk, where they were selling things.

"Hey lady," a man's voice said. It made me jump and I looked to the side to see a young man in a orange vest sitting on a chair with a box. In front of the box it said "kittens for sale". "You want a cat, I'll give 'em to you for cheap".

I raised my hand and gave him a friendly smile. "No thanks, I don't need a cat".

"Aww come on, these little guys been gettin' turned down all day, at least give 'em a look," he said pointing at the box. I rolled my eyes and sighed but made my way over to the box. I looked inside and saw the cutest bunches of fuzz and pink skin, rolling around in a blanket the man had put inside the basket. They were those little hairless cats, I didn't really know which breed but there was two of them. They were both pale pink with patches of grey in random places. One had amber eyes while the other had bright blue. They were playing in the blanket, meowing at each other but as soon as my head came into view they stopped playing at stared at me as I gushed over them.

"Awww, they are so cute," I said reaching out and letting them smell my fingers. The man scoffed a little and shook his head.

"Are you bein' for real lady, everyone who's passed these little guys have been sayin' they're the ugliest things they've ever seen," he said pointing to the cats. I paid him no mind and took one of the babies out the box and let him cuddle in my chest.

"Well those people are idiots," I reach out my hand to pet the top of the other cat when he starts voicing his need for attention. "So, how much are they".

The man looked at me and looked at the cats and sighed.

"Shoo take em'," he said throwing a hand in the air. "I was just tryna' see if I could make a buck and I needed to get rid of 'em". I blinked at the man, wondering if I was getting played. What was this dudes game. He got up from his chair and stood with the box extended towards me, waiting for me to take it.

"You're just going to give them to me like that, isn't that bad for your business," I said watching him as I hesitantly took the box. He shook his head

"Not a breeder, there was a pet shop that was a few blocks from here that closed down, I worked there and the owner asked if I could try to sell these guys," he said picking up and folding his chair. "Like I said, nobody wanted 'em cause they thought they were ugly and I got a dog at home man. That shit is like war, anyway just make sure you take care of 'em alright"?

"Yea, I will, hey thanks," I said. He gave me a smile and a wave before walking with the crowd. I looked down at the little bundles of skin and smiled down at them as I put the one I was holding in the box and covered them with the blanket. "Hi guys, I'm your new mommy, let's get home huh"?

As I walked home with the kittens I decided to go ahead and named them. Luckily, it didn't take rocket science to find out they really were boys. The one with the blue eyes would be Othello and the one with the amber eyes would be Jareth. I cooed at them and blew kisses as I walked home. I'm sure I got a few strange looks but I didn't care.

"Whoa Amethyst," a voice rung out. I turned and was surprised to see Mark rolling down the street ,on his bike towards me. I did a little fast walk to him, for some reason feeling in a hurry to meet him. The sun was shining down on his blonde hair, creating a halo as he walked over to me with a cute smile on his face. He actually looked cute today, I'm allowed to look!

"Hey Mark, what are you doing out and about," I asked as he walked his way to my side.

"Nothing, I just got off work, saw you and thought maybe you'd want to hang out," he said. His eyes traveled down to the box and his brow knit together in confusion. "What's with the box"? He leaned in and the backed away, sucking in some breath and staring at me.

"Aren't they cute," I asked, smiling down at them.

"What the Hell are they," he asked, slowly looking back into the box.

"Cats," I said.

"Cat's," he repeated. I nodded. "Why did you get cat's and why do they look more like rats"? I moved the box out of his view and out my hand over it, covering them from his words.

"They don't look like rats," I looked down in the box and kissed the air near the kitties heads. "Don't listen to him my babies, you don't look like rats".

"Anyway, I should probably get these little guys some stuff, so they're comfy at their new home".

"Well, why don't I just come with you," Mark offered. He was so sweet, too sweet. I'm not saying that Mark didn't seem genuinely nice but I didn't want to give the impression that he was going to be receiving something for his kindness, people could be like that.

"No it's ok Mark, I don't want to bother you with stuff like this and you just got off work and all," I said, freeing my hand and waving it at him.

"Amethyst, do you even know where the pet store is," he asked me with a small smile. Damn, he got me there.

"No...I don't," I said, looking off to the side. He rolled his eyes and started walking, giving my elbow a nudge so I would turn with him.

"Come on, I don't want you getting lost and I have nothing better to do anyway," he said as we started walking. I pretended to act offended and looked away from him.

"Well I'm glad that I can be the cure for your boredom," I said. He gave me a bump on my arm and made me smile.

"Don't say it like that, I consider myself lucky, if anything," he said. My brow knit together and I looked over at him.

"Why's that," I asked.

"Well, I guess you haven't realized it but you're a really cool person and I like hanging out with you," he said. I felt myself suddenly feel shy, something I never was.

"Thanks Mark," I said quietly, when I looked over he was just looking down at me and smiling, before he looked back in front of us.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my other friends, Collins already thinks your awesome. He said that you reminded him of a young Erykah Badu...who is that"? I laughed a little and felt a toothy grin come to my face over the complement.

"She's a singer, very in tune with herself, beautiful, very real and she has a magical voice".

"So that's a really good thing"?

"A great thing".

"Man, now I want to listen to her".

"I just happen to have all her albums, so we can have a dance party at my place". Mark turned and looked at me, giving me a look that just said a straight up "no". I laughed a little and rolled my eyes at him. "Ok, maybe not".

"Then again who knows, I never thought I would be dancing to death metal sometimes". Now was my turn to give him a strange look. "My roommate Roger, rocker days".

"I see, I'm gonna have to ask if there is video and pictures somewhere". I sniggered when Marks face got all red and he almost tripped over his feet. I looked over to the side for just a second, worst mistake. It was Jacob, all in his European-god like glory, walking down the street in a white shirt with black jeans and a biker jacket and his usual small gold hoops in each ear. He was six-two with chocolate brown hair and sea-blue eyes. He had full lips and high cheeks bons, you would never think he was a druggie and woman beater. What was he doing here, was he looking for me?

"Oh come on Ame, don't ask for that, no one needs to-"

"Shit"! I lowered my head and tried to tune out the beating of my heart in my ears. Mark moved his head closer to mine and I could see worry on his face.

"What's wrong," he asked. I licked my lips and looked over at him from the corner of my eye, still trying to keep a eye on Jacob's movements.

"My ex is just right across the street," I said. Mark's eyes went wide and he looked around us.

"Just don't bring any attention to yourself ok and get on my side of the street," he said. I nodded my head and let myself slip behind him and get on the side he was previously on. I saw Mark keep looking in front of us but every so often, looking on the side of the street. Which was a little funny to me since he didn't know what Jacob looked like. "Do you think he's here looking for you"?

"I sure as Hell hope not," I said sighing as we got further down the street. What I failed to realize was Jacob, turned around and was looking at Mark and I retreat down the street.


	4. Jacob

We kept walking until we got to the pet store, Marked was about to park his bike outside but the owner was nice enough to let him leave it behind the counter as we shopped. I picked up some litter, cat food, bowls, a big bed, toys, treats, coats (little guys need to stay warm, the an employee said), leashes, a carrier, collars ,and a little scratching post.

As I paid, the store suggested a vet nearby that I could take the boys to. It was weird though, when I took out my money Mark just kept staring at it. He did that at dinner to, like he was shocked to see that much money in front of him. I hope he wasn't some type of klepto or something, I'll just have to make sure stuff doesn't start disappearing. When we left the store, we had ditched the box I was carrying the cats in and put them in a little black carried, lined with absorbent fur and covered them with the blanket. It even had a shoulder strap, so it made it easier to carry.

"I can't believe you spent almost ten bucks on kitty treats," Mark said.

"They have real chicken in them man, besides it's not like it just cost me my rent," I said.

"So I guess this means you're the apartments official cat lady," he asked. I nodded my head and gave him a grin.

"Hell yea, what do you need a man for when you have two squishy cuddles buddies at home," I said, patting the top of the boy's carrier.

"Is that why you ran out the way you did, Ame," A voice said in front of us. I froze in place and Mark stopped next to me and saw what made me stop. Jacob, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, letting people pass by him and staring us down. I was like one of these dear's about to get hit by a car, motionless and full of fear. I couldn't even run of I wanted to. The look on his face was not happy, I know this look and I won't lie when it say it worried me. Jacob, depending on who he was that time of the day or day, would change up on me in a millisecond. He could be sweet and cuddling with me one second and trying to choke me because he stubbed his toe the next.

I remember one thing that really got to Jacob though, other men around me and I could tell he was zeroing on Mark, who looked between Jacob and myself. Even when he was pimping me out, he made sure he did everything possible to make sure it was just sex, never wanted feelings involved. He couldn't even stand when a man complimented me on paintings I did, I could remember a time I actually missed out in working in a gallery because Jacob couldn't stand the fact that the owner was a man who gushed over my work. He told me he would break my hands before he let me work at some place that just wanted me for my ass, his words not mine.

"So, who is this Ame," he asked, taking me out of my daze and feeling a little defensive as he kept staring at Mark. He didn't need to be involved in this, I gently put a hand on Marks hand that was resting on his bike handle.

"Maybe you should go Mark," I whispered, not taking my eyes off Jacob,who flinched as soon as I touched Mark. Mark kept his eyes on Mark and shook his head.

"You told me the guy was a jerk Amethyst, he looks a little crazy and you want me to leave you alone with him, Hell no," he said. Jacob took a step forward and I took step back, holding onto Mark's wrist and making him move back with me, I didn't want him to get hurt. Jacob growled and ran his hand through his short hair and breathed in and out through his nose, like he was trying keep calm. That usually never happened.

"Listen Ame, I don't have time for this, you tell your friend to go read a book or something. Me and you need to talk," he said. I shook my head,confused on where this was even coming from.

"There's nothing to talk about Jacob," I said and turned me and Mark around and tried to walk off. I guess Jacob had a different Idea, when he reached out and jerked my arm back and made me face him. Mark tried to get in between us and grabbed onto Jacob's arm, the one holding me.

"Hey man, she says she doesn't want to-" Jacob turned his attention to Mark and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and drug him close, so close that their noses were touching.

"You got one more word to say before I fucking kill you, who the fuck do you think you are, hanging with my girl," Jacob asked with a distorted smile. I tugged my arm out of Jacobs grip and pushed on his, trying to get him away from Mark.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, so just leave Jacob," I could already see that look in his eyes when he wasn't fully there, he was drugged out. Came all the way to New York from Kings, to find me as high as a kite, great. I could tell Mark was trying to keep his nerve as he kept eye contact with Jacob, while trying to get out of his grip. They were holding onto each other so tight that their knuckles were turning white.

"Get your hands off me," Mark said harshly. I felt myself start to become frantic and it wasn't helping that we were drawing a lot of attention to ourselves. Why was he even here!?

"So this the new dude Ame, is that why you left," Jacob asked, his eyes getting wider and started trembling. "Is that what you think you are, you think you can have her" he asked Mark. I had to stop this, before someone got hurt...ok maybe I didn't mind the thought of Jacob getting hurt but if he was as high as I thought he was, it was a long shot. I put my hand on Jacobs chest, directing his attention down towards me for a split second before looking back at Mark.

"Jacob stop, leave him alone ok and I'll hear what you have to say-"

"No," I turned to look at Mark and he was struggling even harder against Jacob's grip and grabbed one of my hands and pulled me towards him. I hope the boys weren't getting rocked around too much. "Amethyst, I'm not letting you go anywhere with this guy, are you out of your fuckin' mind"!?

I looked back and forth between the two of them, Marks desperate tone making me rethink my original plan, but Jacob dragging Mark closer to him and literally turning us into an backwards Oreo, if those that even exists.

"You didn't get your hours worth or something man, the meter is fucking up, take the fucking hint," Jacob said. Mark stopped struggling for a moment and looked over at me, confused and trying to understand what Jacob meant by 'the meter is up'. Why couldn't he just go away, why won't he leave me alone? Is this what love is supposed to feel like because if it is then I don't want it. I could feel my eyes clouding with tears as took the case holding the cats off my shoulders and handed them to Mark. I pushed Jacob off Mark and gave him another hard shove, making him grunt, surprised by my strength. Hell, I was even a little shocked. I raised my hand and gave him a good slap on his cheek as the tears ran down my face.

"What the fuck do you want Jacob, haven't you made my life a living Hell enough already," I asked, not even caring if people were staring anymore. How much hurt could one person willing give to another before they finally called it quits, what was so amusing about my pain that he had to follow me? Jacob seemed to snap out of a spell he was under and the sadistic, abusive drug addict disappeared and was replaced with a somewhat normal version of himself.

"Amethyst, babe-"

"Say more word to these two and I'll have the cops down here quicker than you can piss," a woman's voice said. Jacob and I turned our heads toward a black woman, holding with coily short hair wearing a high priced suit and look of determination. She got in between me and Jacob and looked him dead in the eye. "Harassing and attacking a woman and her friend in broad daylight, I wouldn't imagine it would take a jury long to decide".

Jacob tried to advance, but the woman just advanced on him, showing she wasn't playing. Jacob let out an exaggerated sigh and ran his hands over his face.

"I just...I need-"

"I think what you need to leave, before you make more trouble for yourself and everyone," the woman said, taking a step towards Jacob. She was amazing, I've never seen anyone stand up to him like that. Jacob glared down at the woman and then looked over at me, I didn't look away. He stared me down for a few minutes before he finally looked at the woman again and gave her the bird, real mature.

"This isn't over," he said before giving me one last look, before walking into the crowd. Mark watched as he walked away and came over to me. I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm and turned into Mark's concerned expression.

"Ame, are you ok," he asked me. I looked up at him and slowly let the tears fall from my eyes, I covered my face with one of my hands and tried to turn away from Mark. "Oh Ame".

He turned me back to face him and kicked down his bike stand, so it wouldn't fall and brought me into his arms. I tried to push myself out of his arms but Mark held on to me tight, until I finally gave up and let myself sob into his chest. I was so embarrassed, it was always the fucking same with this guy. I felt even worse because it happened in front of Mark, Jacob had called me a meter, an object, a whore. I felt myself sob harder and Mark gently shushed me as he caressed my head. When would nightmare be over?

Back at the Apartment

I don't even remember walking home with Mark and his friend. I don't remember going up the stairs, I don't even remember taking my keys out to unlock the door, but somehow we were all here and I was taking Othello and Jareth out so they could finally stretch their legs.

"Thanks for the help Joanne, I don't know what that guy was going to do," Mark said. I looked down at the cats as they rolled over each other on my bed, so sweet. I wish I could be a cat, just laze about or hunt all day, no worries. The touch to my skin made e jump again and I whipped my head over to see Joanna next to me, holding a hand up cautiously.

"Are you ok," she asked me softly. I nodded my head and walked over to take the stuff i had gotten for the cats out the bag, she followed me. "Can you tell me who that guy was, why he was bothering you"?

"He's just my ex boyfriend, I'm sure if I just move to a new place, everything will be ok," I said taking the bowls and food out.

"Moving," Mark said in a unbelieving tone. I couldn't even look back to see the expression on his face, it was best this way. If I left, Jacob wouldn't be able to find me (hopefully) and Mark wouldn't be put at risk again. "What do you mean you're moving, you just moved in"!

"It's just better this way," I said taking another bowl to the sink and turning it on, so I could fill the bowls with water. Joanne walked over to me and leaned next to the sink, watching me.

"Did he hurt you," she asked, I didn't answer and turned the water off. I walked over to where my kitchen was and put the bowls at the end of the table. I turned back around and Joanna was right in front of me, blocking my path. "Has he done more"?

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Why would you care," I asked.

"Because you looked scared, I could tell," she said softly. She could, could thes rest of the world see that? "You could always get a restraining order on him".

Hah, yea right. I scoffed as I scooched by her and Mark and went to unpack the kittens bed.

"I'd rather not do that," I said.

"If you don't there's a strong chance that he'll try to find you again, he may try to hurt you if he doesn't get his way," she said. No, I know he would hurt me. I pretended to brush the comment off and put a blanket in the boy's little bed.

"Amethyst, please listen to Joanne," Mark said, putting himself in front of me. The look he was giving me was killing me, he looked so hurt. "She's a lawyer".

I shook my head and went back to the bag of items.

"I don't want to get the law involved," I said.

"But she is a lawyer, she could help you," he pleaded, trying to get my attention off the bag. I just shook my head, trying not to look at him. He didn't understand, I could go to jail too if I went to the cops. Like the system would really care or believe that I was forced to ho myself out, they'd just lock me away.

"Let me help you Amethyst, we're friends," he said softly. I threw my hand up in the air and snapped.

"No one can help me Mark and that was shown today. You almost got your ass beat because my ex is bigger, stronger and has more drug in his systems. I just need to see if I can get some of the money I paid for this place in advance and find a new place".

"Running isn't going to help Amethyst, I may be public interest lawyer but I know lawyers who could help you and-"

"That means I need to confess something and I have nothing I want to share," I said. I heard Mark give out a sigh and grabbed my forearms, making me turn to him. I was starting to get mad at that look on his face, stop making me feel so guilty! Why couldn't you just leave it alone and let me leave, you hardly know me for God's sake!

"Why are you protecting this guy Amethyst," he asked me. That was the straw that broke the camel's back and I was a camel that had so much baggage and had been walking so long, it felt like a mountain had fell down on me. I narrowed my eyes at his words and pushed his hands off me.

"You want to know why I'm "protecting" Jacob Mark," I asked darkly. Joanne looked between Mark and I and reached a hand out to me.

"Maybe "protecting" wasn't the right word," she said. I snapped my attention over to her, and pointed a finger, giving her a warning to shut the Hell up. She raised her hands in defeat and I turned my attention back to Mark. He looked so confused and a little nervous as I stared him down.

"I'll tell you why," I said. "Because no one would ever believe that a boyfriend forced his girlfriend to open her legs for money".

Marks eyes went wide and Joanne looked down at the floor and shook her head. She was a lawyer, she's probably seen things like this all the time and if she did, she knew why I was not going up in front of a jury of my "peers" to tell my story.

"W-what did you say," Mark asked softly. I could feel the tears pouring from my eyes as I let out a sarcastic laugh. What wasn't to fucking get? I sniffed as I let out a chuckle at the irony.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you, my ex used to pimp me out, set me up with tricks, hoe me out, feed the meter. Here, you still seemed confused, he was my pimp and I was his hoe," I said sarcastically. Mark stared at me for a long time before he started to shake his head.

"But you said he was your first and only," he said. I wiped my eyes and looked down at the floor.

"He was, I can't really include a bunch of dudes that I don't even remember, I never saw them. He would just bring them in and I did what he told me," I said. Mark reached out for my hand but I snatched it back, I didn't want him to touch me. I was disgusting. I could already see the look of pity and mild disgust on his face, I guess I wasn't so cool anymore. "And don't you fucking stand there and judge me"!

I let out a sob that I couldn't hold down and backed away from Joanne and Mark.

"I thought that I was doing something that was going to help the person I loved. That's why I don't mess with this love shit anymore, it's all a fucking lie! I was so naive to think that I was helping him when all he was doing was using me to fuel his habit and make money"!

I let myself sink down to the floor and let the tears fall, I was just so tired. Mark hestiently made his way over to me and kneeled down in front of me, that same damn look on his face.

"Don't say that Ame...it wasn't your fault for loving someone," he whispered. I wiped a tear falling and glared at Mark, he really was too nice. What did you have to do to make this guy tick?

"Really Mark, _have you ever loved somebody so much It makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever"?_

Mark stared at me and didn't say anything, just staring at me. I sniffed and ran a hand across my tear stained cheeks. "Yea, I didn't think so". I pushed myself off the ground and looked down at him.

"_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand"?_

I turned to Joanne and asked her

"_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same"? _

I was a little shocked to see her eyes turn sad for a split second. I turned back to Mark, who was standing now.

"_Have you ever found the one_

_You've dreamed of all of your life_

_Just about anything to look into their eyes"? _

I could see the hurt in his eyes as I pressed my hand where his heart would be and looked deep in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I gave him a gentle push away from me that shut him up.

"_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you"?_

I walked over to my window and almost forgot they were there, thinking back on times I was with Jacob.

"_Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care"? _I pressed my forehead against the window, letting the coolness ease my aching head.

"_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever-" _A new voice suddenly cut in and made me turn to it, it was Mark! He was looking deeply into my eyes as he sang, trying to get to me.

"_You're only human  
So am I  
It's such a shame we have these secrets and lies  
That get discovered from time to time". _He slowly walked over to me, until he was looking down at me with a hard look.

"_Whatever rises eventually falls  
The world turns and it turns on us all  
You can't live life without making mistakes  
You can't live trying to keep the outside world away". _He raised his arms and wrapped them around me, laying my head in his chest and swaying gently side to side.

"_It's time to stop  
Beating yourself up". _Mark brought a hand to my cheek and I felt him caress my it. Why did he have to be so nice to me, it almost broke my heart. I let the tears break though and felt him brush them away. I let my arms raise themselves around Mark and squeeze him as hard as I could as my tears soaked through his shirt. Mark didn't retreat or say anything and just held me tighter. __

"_It's not your fault  
It's not your fault  
It's not your fault_

_It's just the way we're wired". _

_**Songs: Marillion - It's not your fault & Have you ever- Brandy**__  
_


	5. Inspiration

Joanne

I had always kind of worried about Mark discreetly having his own agenda and trying to get Maureen back, but after what I saw I don't think I needed to anymore. The boy had been struck by Cupid's arrow and it looked like Eros had used a double dosage. I had never seen him...so determined. When Maureen dumped him he didn't even put up a fight, even when we both came to the conclusion that she may have been dating us at the same time at some point. He just let Maureen do what she wanted.

He was completely different with this Amethyst girl, even convinced her to stay after she calmed down and stayed with her as I made my way home. Poor girl, I've seen girls in her exact situation and I could understand why she didn't want to take legal action against him. The court could be cruel to women in this situation and it was hard for people to wrap their heads around women being forced into prostitution by their partners. It was just a cruel world out there.

One thing that I couldn't get off my mind was how gorgeous the girl was, how did Mark even land that? Well, he was a sweet guy and sweet guys like Mark usually don't get the girl. But I could see a connection between the two and hopefully I would get to know her better, I'd hope Mark wouldn't just let her slip through his fingers and maybe I could be some help to my four eyed friend.

I opened the door to me and Maureen's condo, her sitting in the middle of the living room in just her underwear and doing yoga. She didn't open her eyes as she went downward dog.

"Hey baby, you have a good day at work," she asked. I plopped down on the couch and let my eyes wander over her ass.

"You won't believe the day I had," I answered.

Amethyst

I looked up at the colored glass on my ceiling as Othello, Jareth and I cuddled up in the bed. It had been about a hour since I convinced Mark to go back down to his apartment and get some sleep, since he had to get up for work in the morning. Lionel called, told me that he his twin connection told him that I needed him. I told him about Jacob showing up and blabbering everything to Mark about my past. I thought he would scold me on being to caught up in the moment, but he surprised me by saying he was glad.

"You don't tell anyone shit, even when you're upset so this guy must make you feel really safe," he said.

"It was just a breakdown," I said.

"Well maybe you need a breakdown, damn girl stop acting like you didn't go through some fucked up ,Steven Spielberg shit and have a fucking cry," he said, sounding irritated. "You won't let me get my brothers on him, you won't tell your parents, the least you can do is open to someone besides me. Shit get laid".

"Lionel," I whined.

"Seriously Ame…..there's nothing wrong with needing some support, I mean you've left everybody here wondering why and where you left without so much as a goodbye and wondering why I'm the only one who can have your number," he said. I knew this was coming, but I knew I had made the right decision. They would never understand and would judge me and I couldn't face the disappointed faces, if they were really that worried they would find me.

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear another lecture from me and I know I can get annoying, just promise to hang on until I can come and see you ok. But you could at least give our friends a call, at most your parents. They think they've done something to push you away and it's getting hard to avoid them when we go to the same church".

"Who told you you to start taking your grandma to church," I joked.

"Fuck you, she says hi by the way," he chuckled.

"Tell her I love her," I said.

"And she and I love you, night Ame," he said.

"Bye". Lionel hung up and so did I. I put my phone on the receiver and laid back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I thought about an hour and half earlier, when Mark was still down here and convincing me to stay. The desperation I saw in his eyes made me really feel like I was wanted, something I had really never felt before. Even his friend seemed a bit shocked by his behavior, but I could see a hint of a smile on her face that I would have to ask about later, when she watched him.

He even made me promise to be here when he got from work tomorrow, said I wouldn't run off. It made me laugh, what was I five? He said we could pig out on junk food and watch some movie called Monty Python and The Holy Grails or something like that. I had no idea what the movie was but I agreed, I needed junk food in my life. My attention was suddenly turned towards the large window, where the fire escape was. I got up from my bed and saw the boys had planted themselves on the windowsill and were jumping up at the image of the full moon. I watched them for a few minutes, watching their limbs as they jumped, the moon beaming down on their little bodies as they tried to touch it. Then a moment where the moon reflected off of the kittens eyes and something hit me.

I raced to a part of the apartment and searched frantically in a box that was marked "the past" and found what I was just looking for, a medium sized canvas with some acrylic paints and brushes. I grabbed them and snuck back to where the cats were playing, Othello had grabbed some catnip and was snacking on it with Jareth. I grabbed a paper towel and started squirting out the colors I needed as I watched the boys play on and around the window, letting my hands move of their own. The paints and shapes just started appearing on the canvas, letting me go into a blind painting fury.

I would look between the boys and my work, they even stared back at me as I worked. I don't know how long I sat there, I just kept going until something in my head told me I was done. I think I just got a little inspiration.


	6. The Killer Rabbit

Mark

The sun hadn't even risen yet and Collins had left a few hours before to move the last of his stuff in Angel's old apartment. and I was getting ready to head out the door, when the front door slides open to my favorite couple.

"Weeeee'rrrreee bacccck," Roger called out, with Mimi right behind him. I placed the coffee I was drinking on the counter and ran over to them, pulling them both into a group hug.

"What the Hell guys, when were you going to tell me you were getting back," I asked when I pulled back.

"Well we would've told you earlier, but it seems like your time has been taken up lately," Roger said, nudging my shoulder. I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a nervous laugh, I had totally, ok maybe not totally, forgotten about telling them about Ame.

"Yea, a certain chocolate goddess, whose mama is obsessed with crystals," Mimi chimed in.

"Well I see you guys are tired so-"

"When were you going to tell us about this girl, better yet when are we going to meet her," Mimi asked. I had thought about asking Amethyst down for our get together, when Mimi and Roger got back but after yesterday maybe it wasn't the best time.

"Um I don't know guys, she's been kind of having a hard time right now and-"

"Is this about Maureen," Roger asked, as he placed their bags in their room. That was another problem, Maureen. Mimi see's the expression on my face and wraps her arms around my head and hugs me.

"Mark, Maureen wouldn't do anything to embarrass you," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, that explains why most of our relationship I was the one who ended up with egg on their face," I said as I made my way out of Mimi's arms and went to put my shoes on. "She just loved when I told her Maureen left me for Joanne".

"You told her about that and she didn't freak," Mimi asked.

"Nope, just said I was a bit too nice, but she could dig it," I said.

There was an advantage to Amethyst not knowing the others, she didn't have to know I was kind of a loser. To her I was this cool artist, who wasn't afraid to try to get his art out there. When I was with the rest of my friends, I was just plain old Mark. Mimi slowly walked over to me and leaned against the table I was sitting at.

"Collins says she's really nice and really pretty," she said. Roger came out of the room and kneeled down in front of me.

"And that you've been hanging out with her almost everyday," he teased. "Come on, what do you have to lose if she hung out with us, don't tell me you're embarrassed of us".

"Just think about it, we can chill, have some drinks, I can find out if this girl likes you," Mimi teased.

I just shook my head, but I thought about it more and I guess they were right. Maybe a little R&R could be what Amethyst needs, she's left all her friends and family behind and then yesterday turned into shit. What was I saying, she did need need this.

"Ok, I'll ask her when I go up after work," I said and grabbed my jacket.

"Hanging at her place already,: Roger said, putting a hand to his chest in mock shock and turning to Mimi."Our little boy is growing up".

"Whatever, maybe I can introduce you guys when I get back," I said and went to grab my bike and walk out the door. "See ya".

I looked up at the stairs leading to Amethyst flat and felt a little pep in my step as I made my way down the stairs, to work.

After Work

It had been an alright, but after eight hours I was ready to spend some time with Ame. I told her I would pick up the movie and a few others, I still can't believe she's never heard of Monty Python, getting some snacks while I was at the video store (am I the one who kind of misses these?). When I got back to the apartment, I went past my place and went straight to Ame's flat and knocked on the door. I heard the lock click and the door slide open to Amethyst wearing a oversized purple sweater, with Miss Piggy printed on the front, a pair of black leggings and pink legwarmers. She didn't have any makeup on as usual and had her hair piled on the top of her head and fastened with a scrunchy, she looked beautiful.

"Hey Mark, how was work," she asked, helping me with the few bags I had. "Ohhhhh is this cookies and cream ice cream"?

"Yea, I wasn't sure what you like and I wasn't sure what you would have here so I got some," I said just standing there with my bike and a bag in my hand, watching as she started going through them and putting them on the counter. I felt something brush up against my leg and looked down to see both little hairless cats rubbing up against my legs, rotating themselves around them. Amethyst's laugh made me look up and see her leaning against her counter and smirking at us.

"They like you," she stated. I looked back down at the cats and now they were purring.

"It's like little aliens accepting me into their clan," I joked. She laughed some more, then we were suddenly looking into each others eyes and it got quiet. I wanted to ask her if she was ok, but after how defensive she was yesterday I didn't want to risk upsetting her again.

"Can you stop looking at me, like I'm going to fall down and crumble right here," she said in a joking manner. I tried to crack a small smile, but she could even see it wasn't working. She walked over to me and took the bike out of my hands and leaned it against the door, then took the bags out of my hands and sat them on the floor before catching me off guard and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. After a moment of confusion, I wrapped my arms around her and took in a hint of vf vanilla from her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Worried, but you shouldn't be I'm ok," she said pulling back to look at me. "I thought it would make things worse, but I'm glad you were here yesterday. I really needed it and appreciate it, thanks".

"That's what friends are for," I said quietly. The thought of those men she had encountered, touching all over her body and hurting her made me want to protect her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt again. "Yesterday was a little scary, but next time we'll be more prepared...you said he was high"?

She sighed and nodded, I could feel her gripping onto the back of my jacket.

"That's what started all of this honestly, he told me he owed the mob money, that he used for his mom's medical bills. Find out it was money for drugs and he even owed them," she said. I pulled her to lean her head against my chest and rubbed her back. "His mom, a single mother whose worked in a dinner for fifteen years just to take care of him was heartbroken when she found out he even thought of using me".

"What and asshole, what did your family say," I asked, taking a bit of advantage of the situation to get her story out of her.

"No one knows besides a friend and her, I can't take the judgement," she whispered.

"They wouldn't judge you, not over a mistake".

"You don't know, people are funny about this kind of stuff".

"I wasn't funny, I just wanna keep you safe".

Amethyst brought her head from my chest and raised her face to look up at me. My breath caught in my throat as her hazel pierced through me and I wondered if she knew what I was thinking. I could feel her breath on my face and realized that if I just leaned in a but more I could press my lips against hers. Would she think I was taking advantage of her?

Before I could think anymore about it, the sound of something falling caught both our attention and killed the moment. I looked over her and saw one of the cats on the counter and the other next to a box of cookies, now on the floor. Amethyst and I turned back to each other and gently pulled back from the hug.

"I should probably go put my stuff away," I said. Amethyst nodded and pointed up and down my body.

"And change your clothes," she said. I quirked a brow and looked down at my clothes, I know they weren't spectacular but were weren't going to a five star restaurant.

"What do you mean," I asked. She giggled and started walking to the kitchen, to pick up the cookies.

"You can't binge on junk food and watch movies in work clothes, I believe it's written somewhere that you have to be in sweats and jammies," she said.

I nodded my head and slid open the door.

"Maybe in the Ten Commandments fine print," I joked.

"Yep, carved in super tiny font," she said making me laugh a little.

"Well I'll be back in a sec, you can put the tape already in". She gave me a wave and I rolled my bike down the stairs and practically jumped down the stairs. I unlocked the door and slid the door open to Mimi and Roger sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys," I said putting my bike up and jogging to my room, already taking my jacket off halfway there.

"Hey what's the rush," Mimi called, I could hear footsteps coming to my open door. I took my shirt off and searched for a t-shirt I used to sleep in.

"Nothing, just gotta change," I said as I slipped out my pants and tried to keep my boxers up. "Me and Ame are watching a movie and pigging out on junk food".

"And you have to change," Roger asked. I looked in my drawers for a pair of sweatpants, the rare article of clothing for me.

"Yea, we both agreed that junk food and movies mean sweats and pajamas," I said slipping a pair of grey sweatpants on that I finally found.

"Nw hold on, you never do that when we watch movies together," Mimi pointed out. Roger patted her shoulder and gave her a smirk.

"We aren't a hot girl, with long ebony locks," he said. Mimi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself," she said. All our heads turn to the door, when we hear a sudden knock. "I got it".

"So, is watching movies all you're going to be doing," Roger said, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"No it's just-"

"Um hey Mark, I think you have a visitor," Mimi said from the door. Roger smirked at me and sped towards the door. I put my shirt on and slipped through the door, Amethyst chatting a bit with Mimi, turning her eyes to me and smiling. Roger looked a little stun and Mimi had to nudge him back to us.

"Hey Mark, sorry I just wanted to know if you wanted unbuttered or buttered," Amethyst asked.

"You have unbuttered stove top," Roger asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've had friends who've asked, so I keep some on hand," she said and turned back to me.

"Buttered please, or could we mix it," I asked. I could admit that sometimes all butter was a little too much for me, so much grease.

"Gotcha, I'll start making that and I'll put the movie in, it was nice meeting you mimi and Roger," she said and gave a little wave.

"It was great meeting you too and you'll think about coming to that get together," Mimi asked. I felt my jaw drop, did she really do this to me? She was worse than my mom.

"Well I'll talk to Mark about it later, don't wanna walk in on his territory, seeya," she said and didn't leave time for anymore question, Mimi closed the door and her and Roger were soon on me.

"You better let her walk, walk all over this shit," Mimi said. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room.

"Mark, I'm telling you right no as a friend to not blow it," he said. I grabbed a sweater and turned around, a bit irritated now.

"Blow what," I asked. He and Mimi pointed to the ceiling and smiled.

"That, tonight, the whole thing," Mimi said. My jaw dropped again, I couldn't believe this. I know Amethyst doesn't even sees me that way and I would never want to make her think that's all I want from her, after all she's been through. I walked passed them and put my shoes on. They were still following me.

"You know how many guys would kill to have a chance you're having right now, chilling doing nothing with a hot girl who likes you," Roger said. Mimi nodded.

"And I could see those curves through that sweater, if I hadn't quit I would've told her to work at Cat Scratch," Mimi said. I rolled my eyes again and walked to the door and put my hand on the handle.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but it's just going to be a night of movies and snacks thank you," I slide open the door and made my way up as it closed behind me. When I got up sto Amethyst door I gave it a light knock and heard her tell me to comin in, from inside. I opened the door and she was lighting candles around the flat. She had drawn the curtains shut, so the afternoon sun.

"Hey," she said. As she turned back to smile at me the light from the candles bounced off her skin. I felt throat tighten up as everything moved in slow motion and I watched Amethyst start to walk towards me, maybe I said nothing was going to happen but I'm starting to wonder if I wanted something to happen. "Hey are you ok"?

The sound of concern in her voice and the smell of popped popcorn brought me out of my thoughts.

"What no yea," I said waving it off. "Are you ready for this movie"?

"Well the cover looks interesting enough, so I'm a little scared," she joked, she grabs the popcorn off the stove and poured both the containers in a bowl. I joined her and grabbed the box of Oreos and poured them in the bowl next to it.

"Don't worry Ame, I'll protect you from the Knights Who Say "Ni"," I said, laughing at the confused face that appeared on her face. I grabbed the bowl out of her hand and walked over to put it on the table in front of the couch.

"The who, who say what," she asked, walking over with a bag of chips. I gave her a pat on the shoulder as I passed her, to retrieve the Chips Ahoy box on the kitchen counter.

"Ame, be peraped to have a little mind fuck, but don't worry I shall be with you every step of the way," I said as she joined me on the couch. I picked up the remote and turned the movie on, Amethyst looked towards me and then back at the tv.

"This better not be scary Mark, I hate scary movies," she said, scooting closer to me.

(About a hour later) (I'm sorry I have it but was not in the mood for the nights of the round table and didn't pop it in to see if I have the correct timing)

"SWEET JESUS," Amethyst yelled out. Almost sounding like King Arthur, as he watched one of his knights be killed by the Rabbit of Caerbannog. Ame was cowering in the blanket draped over us and leaning against me now.

"I told you it wasn't a sweet bunny," I said laughing more as she jumped, when the knights started all getting attacked by the rabbit.

"That's not a bunny, that's a demon bunnies are supposed to be sweet and cute," she said behind the covers. I don't know what happened next, the bunny scene was over, but suddenly Amethyst was screaming out and jumping on me. "IT'S THE BUNNIES"!

I yelled out as she put her arms around my neck and I lost my balance. I fell back against the armrest , trying to brace myself, ready to feel a hard impact. But only felt something soft and sitting in my lap, I opened my eyes and realized that it was Ame! With her arms wrapped around my head and holding on tight, right against her pillowy breast. I should've been trying to get her off as fast as I could, but I couldn't really find it in me to move her, she was so soft and felt so nice pressed against me.

"Oh my gosh Mark i'm so sorry. I guess one of the cats brushed against me and scared me," she said. I finally looked up at her and when our eyes met she got quiet, we just stayed there staring and not saying anything. We were so close that all either of us had to do was move in. I lifted one of my hands that was resting on her thigh and let it slide up her back,up her spine, until I rooted my fingers at the nape of her neck and curled them in her hair.

I watched Amethyst the entire time, waiting for her to protest. But she didn't, she almost seemed as nervous as me. I raised my other hand and cupped her check in my hand, she closes her eyes and I feel her shiver against me. Or maybe that was me, I couldn't even believe I was doing this, this gorgeous girl sitting on my lap and even letting me touch her. My head was hot and fuzzy from the wine coolers we had and the bold ideas in my head were making me even more nervous. I could control myself, but I had to let myself give in, just a little.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her jaw line, traveling slowly up and kissing the soft skin. I hear hear her sigh and I make my way to her lips. Perfect, full and parted, they drew me in and before I could stop myself, I was pressing my lips against hers.

I felt her gasp against my lips but she didn't pull away, she shyly responded to me and and brushed her tongue against mine. I sighed into the kiss, enjoying it before she opened her eyes and would probably tell me to leave.


End file.
